


Leave Me Alone (Sorry Not Gonna Happen)

by superwhofilesjackson



Series: Destiel One-Shots, Drabbles, Etc [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Cas, Bisexual Dean, Dean Flirts, Dean won't leave Cas alone, Flirting, Fluff and Angst?, Grumpy Castiel, Sad Cas, kinda Cas/Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhofilesjackson/pseuds/superwhofilesjackson
Summary: Castiel just wanted to have a couple of drinks and be left alone in general after a shitty day.





	Leave Me Alone (Sorry Not Gonna Happen)

Castiel glared at his drink like it had personally offended him. Maybe it had. It was his third beer and he was feeling a little light headed. Not much, but enough that his brain didn't want to think too hard. As he took another sip from his glass, someone plopped down on the stool next to him.

"You look like you could use another drink." Cas heard a male voice say. Cas rolled his eyes and with all the effort left in him, he turned his head slightly to look at the guy. He wasn't bad looking. Actually, he was very attractive, what with his sparkling green eyes and light brown hair which were almost blond, and his leather jacket and tough looking body. The guy was facing him, his elbow on the counter, and a shit eating grin on his face which faltered when Cas gave him an unimpressed look. Don't get him wrong, usually Cas would have flirted right back, but he was having an awful day and had only wanted a couple of drinks.

"No thank you." He said coldly, looking back at his drink.

The guy blinked once. "What?"

Cas refrained from rolling his eyes again and lied,"I'm straight."

When the guy didn't say anything for a few moments, Cas sighed and looked at him again. His confused look turned into an amused one and he said,"this is a gay bar."

It was Cas' turn to blink in surprise.  _Really?_ But his surprise melted into frustration and he gave the guy an icy glare. "So what a guy can't come to a bar without the purpose of hooking up with someone?"

"Wow geez ok. Touchy." With one last look of what looked like disappointment, the guy stood up and moved a few seats away to sit with a red haired girl.  _Gay, my ass!_ Cas thought as gave one last glare towards the guy who was now probably flirting with the girl.

He had fifteen minutes of peace in which he had finished one more glass of beer, when he felt someone sit down next to him again. From the sound, it was someone smaller and much lighter than the guy earlier. Cas held in a groan, not even looking that the person.

"Hey I'm Meg." 

Cas sighed and looked at her. Black hair, black eyes, black clothes, pale skin, evil smirk. What was she, a vampire!? Cas made a sound of acknowledgement and took another sip of his beer, hoping she would take a hint and leave. Apparently not.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She said, not one bit discouraged. She was still giving him an evil smirk, like she wanted to do things to him, dirty things. Cas shivered internally. 

"Sorry I'm gay." He said, motioning for the bartender to give him another beer. Meg put a hand on his shoulder, not pulling it back until he looked at her. Her grin had gotten even wider.

"Aw that's ok. We can take a guy with us if you want." She winked at him. Someone started coughing, like they were choking, from somewhere behind him. He gave Meg his best glare, which has known to put down even the fiercest of men, but Meg seemed unaffected. She leaned forwards, and without a pause, connected their lips into a rough, deep kiss. Cas just stayed there, frozen, his inebriated brain too slow to comprehend what was happening. By the time he was finally going to push her off him, she pulled away.

"See ya Clarence. My offer still stands." With one last wink, she hopped from the stool and walked away, leaving Cas blinking in surprise behind her.

What was with people today! Couldn't they tell that he was not interested? Maybe he should just leave. Yeah that was probably for the best. He had had enough drinks anyways. He was already feeling tipsy as it was. 

"So who were you lying to? Me or her." This time Cas did groan out loud. It was the green eyed guy. He was looking at him incredulously with his eyebrows raised, and a wide grin.

Cas scowled at him but he just sat down again on his previous seat and kept looking at him expectedly, so Cas just sighed and growled,"neither." Then he took another sip of his beer and said,"both."

"What do you mean?" He seemed like he was enjoying this way too much. 

Cas glared at him but said,"I'm bi."

The guy stretched his arm. "Hi Bi, I'm Dean." Cas' glare intensified. The guy- Dean- just grinned and shook his head. "You are no fun."

Cas finished his -fourth? fifth- beer with a frustrated scowl. Sure, the guy was hot, but he really wasn't in the mood today.

"You are cute. And grumpy." Cas frowned at Dean. "Like a cat." He looked pleased, but Cas' face just fell and he asked the bartender to get him another drink. Apparently five beers weren't enough to forget.

Dean frowned. "What's wrong?" He sounded genuinely concerned, which made Cas confused, because why would he be concerned about Cas?

Castiel exhaled, giving up. "My cat died today." He suddenly felt like crying. The only thing that could stand to be around him, who maybe even enjoyed his company a little, was dead. And now he was all alone. A small whimper escaped his mouth.

Dean put a firm hand on his shoulder. Cas looked at him and saw realization and horror on his face. "Oh god I am so sorry."

But Cas ignored him. He was a roll now. "First when I asked my boss for a leave today because Alfie was ill, that assbutt told me to take the leave for the whole week, and the one after this.  _Unpaid._ Then I was too late to take Alfie to the vet and he died. And then on my way home someone pushed me into a puddle. Like what am I, in  _highschool!?_ And now, no one is leaving me the fuck alone!" Cas was breathing hard, and no doubt very red, by the time he finished his little rant.

The hand on his shoulder squeezed it in comfort. Dean looked a little hurt, but all the cockiness from his face was gone and he looked worried. "I am sorry."

"Its fine." Cas was feeling a little dizzy. Where was his beer?! "Benny!" He almost shouted, remembering the name from the bartender's name tag. "I thought I ordered another beer." He didn't mean to be rude but maybe that's how it sounded.

"Did you drive here?" Benny asked him with a blank face. Cas squinted at him. What did it matter if he drove there or not?

"Yes."

"Well then I don't think you should drive with all that alcohol in you. Either leave now, or hand me over you keys so I know you are not going to drive."

Cas wanted to retort back, but he was right, so he just scowled. Dean sighed besides him.

"Don't worry Benny, I'll drop him at his place. You can give him his beer."

Benny frowned. "You sure Dean?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Well then it's on you brother." A moment later, Benny put another huge glass of beer infront of him and went to attend his other customers.

"Thanks. But you don't need to give me a lift. I am completely alright. I can drive." Cas spun his head too quick and the world started spinning.

Dean snorted. "Yeah I can see. I would advice against drinking that beer, but hey, if you are so keen on having a terrible hangover tomorrow, then go right ahead." 

Cas glared at him, but it probably didn't have the same effect because he had to squint to even to look at Dean. He took a big sip of his beer stubbornly. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Just go Dean. I'll be fine." Dean still hadn't removed his hand from his shoulder, and he didn't look like he was going to any time soon. They glared at each other, or at least tried to, because Cas' eyes kept dropping.

"Hey Cas! Cassy!" Someone called. The voice and accent seemed familiar. Cas turned and saw a tall, lean guy walking towards him. Cas frowned.

"Balthazar? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He eyed Dean up and down and gave him a pointed look. "Is this guy troubling you?"

Cas gave Dean a weary look. He was tempted to say yes, but turns out he didn't want Dean to go. He liked his company, for whatever reason.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Dean asked wearily. He was probably regretting his decision to introduce himself in the first place. Cas was about to say no, when Balthazar glared at Dean's hand on Cas' shoulder and put an arm around him.

"Yes."

Dean removed his hand, and held it up defensively. "Whoa ok. Wouldn't have come here if I knew he was taken." He started to get up.

"Wait!" Dean sat back down with a slight frown of confusion. Cas shook Balthazar's arm from around him, his brain not able to comprehend what the fuck he was doing.

"Balthazar you are my cousin!" 

Balthazar crossed his arms and said,"I was just trying to help my little brother." He pouted.  _Pouted_ for god's sake. 

Dean sniggered. Cas glared at him. "What!?"

"I bet you are having an awesome evening." He said, full on laughing now. His laughter was contagious, and Cas couldn't help but chuckle. He was too drunk to not.

"Yep. The best." Cas chuckled harder. Balthazar just stood there looking at the two like they had gone crazy.

"Yeah whatever. I have a date to get back to." Balthazar rolled his eyes and walked away, grumbling. This just seemed to make Cas laugh harder.

 Finally, what felt like hours later, they both stopped, grinning at each other. Cas looked at Dean properly for the first time, and couldn't stop the fluttery feeling in his stomach. Those deep green eyes were looking at him with surprise and amusement. His pink lips were twirled up in a smile, not a cocky one this time but a genuine one, reaching his eyes and making them crinkle. In the neon lights of the bar, he could barely make out the freckles covering his skin, but they were definitely there, enhancing his looks. Cas just wanted to sit there and count them over and over again.

"I think we should get you home, _Cas._ " Dean said, his cocky smirk back on his face, which made Cas roll his eyes. But Dean was right. He was already so drunk, and the loud music and disco lights were not doing his head much good.

"Fine." He drawled out. "But don't take advantage of me." He said only half joking.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I won't." Then in a much serious tone, he added,"I promise." Cas looked at Dean for a moment, surprised by his sincerity, and nodded once before getting up, and almost sitting right back down because the world had started spinning.

"Whoa easy there." Dean catched Cas before he could fall back down on his seat. He gave Cas support as he stood up properly and scowed at Dean, trying to yank away from him.

"I can stand on my own." 

"I am sure you can." Dean rolled his eyes, not letting go of him and leading him towards the exit.

"That assbutt. Thinking he is so great, with those pretty eyes and strong hands." Cas muttered inaudibly under his breath. A laugh from Dean told him that it was not so inaudible and he blushed, shooting Dean an embarrassed glare. 

 Deanstoped a few feet away from the exit as if rethinking something, and turned around, making Cas turn too. 

"Hey Charlie!" He shouted and the red haired girl he had been talking to earlier turned to look at him questioningly. "Can you catch a cab?"

Charlie raised an eye brow at Dean as if amused and shouted back,"I kinda figured I had no other option, you idiot."

Dean blushed but rolled his eyes and after waving at her, and practically dragged Cas out the doors. They stopped before a sleek black car, whose model Cas did not recognize because he knew nothing about cars. Dean opened the passenger seat and made Cas sit down before walking towards the other side to sit in the  driver's seat.

"If you puke in my Baby, I'll never forgive you." Dean said threateningly,  and Cas knew was only half joking. He gulped.

"Your Baby?" He said raising his eyebrows. 

Dean huffed. "Shut up." He started the car and rolled out of the parking lot.

"So do you want to tell me where you live or do you want me to just take you to my place?" Dean winked flirtatiously at Cas. 

Cas glared at him and grumbled out his address before slumping down on the leather seat. He was starting to think that it was probably not a very great idea getting into the car with someone he barely even knew, and trusting him to take him home in one piece. He would never have done something like this soberly, but unfortunately, he was not sober. He sighed. 

Dean looked at him from the side of his eyes. "You sure you're ok?" His voice was filled with concern.

Cas sighed again before nodding. "Yes I am fine. Thank you for helping me Dean." Dean just waved his hand in dismissal and turned his attention back on the road.

"You go to that bar often?" Cas said suddenly, remembering how Benny seemed to know Dean.

"Yeah. Benny, the bartender, is a very close friend and I am there on almost every weekend." Dean replied, not turning to look at Cas. Suddenly he snickered. Cas burrowed his eyebrows and titled his head, confused.

"What?"

Dean shook his head, still laughing. "Just remembering your face when that chick kissed you out of no where."

Cas scowled but then laughed too. "Yeah." They were both laughing again, and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of Cas' shoulders and he felt lighter. He felt comfortable with Dean in spite of the fact that they had just met like half an hour ago. When the laughter finally subdued, the air between them was no longer awkward and both of them were smiling contentedly. Dean started humming soon after that and Cas looked out the window, not feeling any burdens of his life, and for once, happy. 

Dean stopped his car and Cas realized that he had reached home. He was surprised when a feeling of disappointment washed over him and he just sat there, not moving, just staring at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat once and leaned towards Cas, and his breath cough in his throat. Was he going to kiss him? But Dean just opened his glove box and took out a pen. He looked nervously at Cas, and then grabbed his hand, making him jump. But Dean silently wrote something on Cas' hand and said,

"In case you need a ride again." He smiled uncertainly. Cas looked at his hand and saw that Dean had written a series of number, and he smiled.

"Thank you Dean." And got out, looking at Dean one last time.

Dean stared after Cas until he disappeared behind the doors of his apartment, feeling disappointed, thinking he had lucked out.

Five minutes later, his phone vibrated indicating he had a message.

_I might need a ride to get my car from the bar tomorrow ;)_

__Dean smiled widely.


End file.
